Lightweight luggage configured in a carry-on style has become increasingly popular with travelers. Recent examples of such luggage include wheels, retractable pull handles and a variety of pockets. Such luggage is usually soft-sided or semi-soft-sided, having a fabric covering over a rigid frame structure. Covering materials include canvas, Cordura.RTM., and other synthetics are often used. This luggage is durable and it is sized specifically to fit in an overhead rack or cabin storage compartment of an airplane or other conveyance.
Improvements that increase the versatility of such lightweight luggage pieces are generally desirable.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improved carry-on-style luggage piece having incorporated therein a removable tote bag. The tote bag should be readily available, without need of opening the luggage piece. The bag should be easily removable and attachable to the luggage piece.